


Recipe for a good morning

by Molliartytho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, But whatever, Fluff and Smut, Late Birthday, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, and fluff, bucky is a sarcastic little shit, happy birthday bucky, losers in love, steve is devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to wake Bucky up early on his birthday and there is only one way to do it so he wakes up in a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for a good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bucky  
> Late birthday  
> but whatever  
> basically smut and fluff and stucky goodness

For as long as he could remember, Steve had always been an early riser. He was usually up before the sun, and he usually got out of bed to go running, or to draw, or even just to see the sunrise. Before the serum the reason for him being up so early was usually because he was sick and dying. Or having an asthma attack. Or something completely unpleasant like that.

But now it was just a habit he couldn’t break. Once he was up, it was hard to go back to sleep.

While Steve was always up early, Bucky had never liked to wake up in the morning. He loved to sleep in. He was never out of bed before ten if he had anything to say about it.

So when Steve woke up at his usual four in the morning, and he remembered what a special and important day it was he smiled and curled closer to the man sleeping next to him.

It was Bucky’s birthday.  Steve’s favorite day of the year, because he got to spoil his baby and give him whatever he wanted.

And first on the list was letting him sleep in and find Steve next to him when he woke up for once.

Steve curled up against his partner and settled back in to sleep again. It took a few minutes but it was warm and still dark and he convinced his mind to let him sleep just a little longer. When he woke the second time it was still early, barely seven and he knew if he woke Bucky up now he’d be so mad.

But Steve knew he simply couldn’t sleep anymore and he wanted Bucky to be awake with him. What would wake Bucky up in a good mood?

Steve looked around their room, the sun lighting the place dimly through the cracks in their blinds, and he took a moment to enjoy the silence and calm feeling surrounding the early morning in their little bubble.

He loved their apartment. It was away from the rest of the Avengers and still close enough that if and when they were needed they could get there no problem. It was something that was just theirs that they didn’t have to share or defend.

They both loved it. Their bubble.

Steve shifted closer to Bucky and pressed a small kiss to his jaw.

The small kiss didn’t make him stir so, being the man with a plan that he was, Steve finally figured out how he was going to wake him up.

Slowly he started pressing small kisses to his jaw and neck, just until he started stirring and then he stopped and pulled away.

Smiling to himself, Steve moved Bucky so he was flat on his back and slipped the covers off his naked body.

There was little evidence left on either of them from the sex they had had the night before, but Steve remembered every second of it and it made him blush just to think about it.

He shivered as he recalled the details of the night before. The caresses and kisses that had been hard and fast and then slowed down and became gentle. The teasing and the torment that always ended with the sweetest release.

 Yeah it was always good between them and he loved it.

But today was about Bucky and he was going to wake him up in the best way possible.

Steve slowly made his way down his body, kissing as he went, gently touching his stomach and moving down his hips and thighs slowly. He knew from experience that Bucky would wake up if he did something too quickly, a habit from when he was the winter soldier.

So he was careful not to go too fast.

He just needed to get him worked up a little, tease him for a little bit. So that’s what he was doing. Kissing down his hard stomach to his hips.

He lingered for just a moment over his hips, kissing around to the other side and moving his hands up to hold them down as he finally moved his mouth to his cock.

Slowly he started pressing kisses up and down, licking from the tip to the other end in one move.

He knew it wouldn't be long before he was found out when Bucky starts shifting in his sleep and starts getting hard under Steve’s lips and tongue.

Steve keeps going, taking him into his mouth little by little just enough to get a response out of his body but not enough to wake him up. Bucky was letting out small grunts in his sleep as he finally started to wake up. Then Steve took him all the way into his mouth and sucked hard.

That had an immediate response and Bucky is all by gasping awake, looking down his body to where Steve is currently working on getting him off and staring right back up at him.

“Fuck…” Bucky groaned out, voice raspy from sleep.

Steve hummed around him and he let out a little moan of approval, not even bothering to take him out of his mouth so he can make a smart ass remark.

No, he focused on the task at hand. He makes sure he’s holding Bucky down hard with his hands before he continues what he’s doing.

Bucky’s arching his back and trying to thrust his hips up but Steve keeps his hold strong on him as he slowly pulled back and then takes him all the way into his mouth again.

“F-Fuck Stevie…your mouth…” Bucky manages to say, feeling ten times more aroused at the sight of his naked partner giving him a blow-job when he first wakes up than he thought he would.

It wasn't going to take very long to get him off this time.

In fact he already felt it, with Steve’s hot mouth around him, steve's arm pressed across his hips to hold him down, the other hand roaming his body teasing him and driving him crazy, there wasn’t really much he could do.

Bucky reached down to thread his fingers into Steve’s hair and pulled at it and Steve did his best work, licking and sucking and _teasing_.

Before Bucky knew it he was groaning and felt that tug, the one that told him he was right on the edge, and he was cursing as he came.

Steve swallowed every last drop, pulling off with a soft pop and licking his lips when he felt some escape.

He took a moment and rubbed careful circles on Bucky’s hips before humming and saying in a deep morning voice

“Hmm good morning.”

Bucky didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smirking at him. The smug bastard.

“Hell yeah it is.” Bucky breathed out, grinning as he opened his eyes and reaching down to pull Steve up so he could kiss him and flip them over so he was trapping Steve beneath him.

“What a way to wake up.” Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips before diving right back in to kiss him again.

They kissed for a long while. Steve chuckled lightly and started tracing the lines and curves of Bucky’s body while they were making out, soft and slow. Lazy kisses like they had all the time in the world just for each other, because they did.

Bucky was the one who broke the kiss, and only so he could start kissing down Steve’s jaw to his neck. Steve was such a sucker for neck kisses, and Bucky knew that and used it to his complete advantage.

“Happy Birthday Bucky.” Steve muttered, eyes closing as he gets lost in the sensation of Bucky’s lips on his neck.

Bucky pressed a lingering kiss on his neck and then pulled back to look him in the eyes so he could say with a smug grin.

“Hey thanks, doll. Perfect way to wake me up on my birthday. Or every day of the year if you want to be real nice and spoil me.”

Steve snorted out a laugh and shoved at his shoulder

“Yeah alright don’t get any ideas. But I do have plans for us today, so whenever your 99 year old ass decides it wants to let me up so we can get going, just let me know.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and settled so he was more fully on top of him.

“It’s my birthday, you love my 99 year old ass it’s sexy as hell, and shouldn’t I be deciding what we do today? Because I’m alright with not leaving the bedroom at all. Maybe see if we can break that record of number of amazing orgasms I can get you to?” He asked, raising both eye brows with a wide grin as Steve started blushing just slightly underneath him.

“Buck come on, it’s part of your present…we can talk about doing that later.” Steve relented, knowing there was no way he could wake him up like that and then get away with no sex later.

Going in for another kiss, Bucky hummed against his lips.

“Fine. But we’re showering together and I’m getting you off, because that’s my first birthday wish. Your face when you get off is so pretty baby.”

Steve groaned quietly, but nodded as well so Bucky would get off him so they could get going.

From the grin on Bucky’s face and the slap to the ass Steve received as they went off to shower Steve knew it was going to be a long—but great—day.


End file.
